A Pawn's Orders
A Pawn's Orders is a Vampiric Clan quest available in . The Agent is tasked with delivering an important message to a member of one of the ruling courts of the Iliac Bay, reminding them of the influence of the Clan. Background Having contracted vampirism and been recognized as a member of one of the Iliac Bay's nine vampiric clans, the Agent will be contacted to complete quests at the behest of their fellow bloodline members. Objectives #Take delivery of a letter and open it #Journey to the town specified in the letter #*Speak with the author of the letter, a bloodline vampire #Journey to the second town mentioned by the bloodline vampire #*Hand the second letter to the pawn #Head back to the bloodline vampire before the time limit expires Walkthrough After spending some time as a recognized member of one of the Iliac Bay's nine Vampiric Clans, the Agent will receive a letter from one of their new kinsmen. The Agent is told to meet them in another town, whereupon the vampiric contact will outline that they are to "deliver a letter to an ally." This ally is a member of one of the region's ruling courts, and has been used as a pawn by the Clan for some time. The Same Potential Problem The contact will hand the Agent a letter addressed to the pawn, which must be delivered to them before the court meet. Reading the letter, which can be done without issue, will reveal that the local ruler is intending to introduce a larger number of patrols to "combat the unexplained attacks" happening at night in the region. Regardless, the Agent simply has to find the pawn in the town outlined by the vampiric contact, who will respond thus when receiving the letter: Yes, my name is name. Y-you must be name. Tell vampire's name that I'll take care of everything. Make sure he/she knows I'm loyal. Nothing's changed. Thank you. I'll make sure everything's fine. With that, the Agent simply has to return to their vampiric contact before the time limit expires to complete the quest. Rewards The Agent will receive a random enchanted item for completing the quest successfully, alongside the usual minor changes to their reputation with other factions. Interestingly, there will be no change in reputation with the Agent's vampiric bloodline should their quest end in failure. The changes in reputation, based on success or failure, are shown below: Journal Trivia *This quest can in theory be given to the Agent regardless of whether they had completed "The Blessing of Vampirism" or not. *Characters may make several remarks about the Bloodline vampire or the Pawn when asked about them: **Bloodline vampire:"vampire's name? A very charming vampire's description who stays at building, I believe." or "vampire's name is that vampire's description at building." or "vampire's name is one of Bloodline vampires." or "vampire's name is a mentor, a fairly young member of Bloodline bloodline." **Pawn:"name) is a nervous [Pawn's description at building, direction of here." or "name is the name of that description I saw at building. That's to the direction." or "name is a pawn of Bloodline vampires, who operates out of building. or "That description is an ally of Bloodline vampires -- he/she lives at building." *Characters have a variety of remarks to make about the quest during its activation: **Acceptance: "That description in building is waiting for someone. Someone who's arriving at night." or "They say the title is finally going to do something about the vampire menace." **Success:"The ruler's title apparently changed his/her mind about the of vampires in Region." or "The ruler's title was going to put more guards out at night, but changed his/her mind." **Failure:"That nervous description finally left building. Must've missed his/her nighttime meeting." or "That vampire's description in building was muttering about that race he/she's always with."